


Whispers Inside of the Snow

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas Karedevil, Domestic Karedevil, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Snow, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt + Karen + Snow
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Whispers Inside of the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/gifts).



> Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa, steelorchids! I hope you enjoy; I used your "kissing in the snow" prompt

It was only when Karen had started stringing the popcorn and cranberry garland that she realized that she maybe hadn’t thought this all the way through. She and Matt didn’t even have a Christmas tree, or a mantle to hang it from. She was basically making this garland for nothing. A dose of the Christmas spirit (which she had considered long dormant) had washed over her as she was walking home from work. She couldn’t even really explain it, but the combination of twinkle lights strung everywhere, a group of carolers, and the frigid air heavy with the threat of snow all led to her taking a walk down Christmas-memory lane. Trimming the tree had always been her favorite activity during the season when she was growing up, hence the last-minute detour to get the supplies for her totally useless garland.

She sighed, and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth (always the best part of making popcorn garlands. Her mom had always made extra when she and Kevin were kids just for that reason). She stifled a yawn, and glanced at the time. She wasn’t sure what time to expect Matt, but she was going to try to wait up for him. 

They hadn’t had much time for each other lately, and she would take anything she could get. They had each had to cancel planned dinners in the past few weeks due to their heavy workloads and Karen was usually already asleep by the time Matt got in from Daredevil-ing. She’d get up if he needed help of course, but she didn’t really consider patching him up to be quality time. She grabbed a cranberry, resuming her work on the garland, a determination settling over her to finish the damn thing and to try not to nod off while she was at it. 

****

She woke up with a start to Matt caressing her hair and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. She yawned before instinct kicked in.

“Are you ok?,” she asked, quickly sitting up, her voice thick to her own ears.

“I’m fine,” Matt reassured her. “You were busy.”

Karen was about to ask what he was talking about when she realized he meant the discarded garland lying next to her, half of it hanging over the side of the couch. 

“Mmm. Don’t ask. It’s stupid.” 

Matt frowned, and was about to say something when she interrupted him.

“There’s hot chocolate on the stove if you want to heat it up.”

He hummed in the affirmative. "I’m gonna hop in the shower first.”

Karen padded over to the stove to warm it up, and poured mugs for each of them, handing one to Matt when he came back out. 

They curled up on the couch together, and Karen closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when he kissed her temple.

“Hey” Matt whispered after a few minutes.

“What?”

“Come with me.” 

Before Karen could utter a word, he was tugging on her hand, and led her over to where they kept their coats and boots. Matt placed her hat on her head before putting his coat on. Karen raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing her own coat, and slipping her snow boots on, and then she was following him up the stairs. 

“Oh wow,” Karen whispered, as she stepped onto the roof. It had finally started to snow. “It’s so beautiful,” she said, squeezing Matt’s hand as she watched the snow blanket the city. 

“How have I never been up here before? I’ve lived here for six months already,” she wondered aloud. “It’s so quiet!”

“It’s usually not quite this serene. Trust me,” Matt smirked. 

Karen wasn’t sure how long they stood there, just watching the snow come down. She closed her eyes, savoring Matt’s arms snug around her waist, feeling the snowflakes land on her nose.

“Merry Christmas Karen,” Matt murmured in her ear.

She smiled, turning around to face him. “It’s not for three more days,” she told him.

Matt grinned. “Close enough.”

Karen smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. Matt pulled her closer to him, immediately deepening the kiss. 

“I love you so much,” Matt whispered, running his hand through her hair when they broke apart.

Karen felt tears in her eyes. It was getting colder, and her legs were getting numb, she didn't care. “I love you too,” she told him, squeezing herself even closer to him. His arms tightened around her.

Matt kissed her forehead and chuckled. “Before we both develop hypothermia, maybe we should go in.”

Karen hummed in agreement. “I know how we can warm up.”

“Tell me more,” Matt said, raising his eyebrows.

“I’d rather show you,” Karen said with a smile, as she grabbed his hand, their boots crunching in the snow as she led him back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Happy, Happy Christmas" by Ingrid Michaelson 
> 
> Thank you for reading! The holidays will look a lot different this year, but however you're celebrating, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and an even happier New Year (it can't get much worse than 2020, am I right?) ;)


End file.
